Just Another Crazy Reboot Story
by BabyKakes
Summary: Well...here's another fic by me. Takes place after CBHV and...it's interesting.


1 Just Another Reboot Story  
  
  
  
Note: This is what happens when you sit in front of computer without planning WHAT you're going to do.  
  
That's what I did, and I came up with this…  
  
Another note: I know that each of the mainframe characters where in different parts of the city when Megabyte took over end of Season 4, but because I'M in charge of this story, Mouse and Dot and everyone else are out of the PO except Meggy, Phong, and Enzo. Oh yeah, and Whelman.  
  
  
  
Beginning:  
  
A black screen.  
  
At first there is silence. But then…  
  
Creepy tinkly bell music starts up in the background along with the sounds of an owl hooting. As the music swells, the title FLASHES across the screen.  
  
JUST ANOTHER CRAZY REBOOT STORY  
  
The words linger on the screen for awhile, then slowly fade away. A gigantic snowy owl appears on the screen and flies off into the distance, disappearing into the still black background.  
  
The blackness turns into the night Energy Sea around Mainframe. The camera SKIMS over the Energy Sea until we see Mainframe from sky view.  
  
We sweep over the city, only a few lights on, everything powered down, everyone asleep as credits appear across the screen.  
  
STARRING BOB, DOT, MOUSE, MATRIX, ENZO, PHONG, RAY, ANDRAIA, and MEGABYTE…and more people.  
  
The music swells even more as everyone in the audience gets into it.  
  
The camera stops right over the 8-ball apartment and starts to ZOOM IN on one of its windows. The music slowly fades as we zoom in on the hallway outside the apartment doors and rest on the Room number 452. (haha. Get it?)  
  
The door opens slowly and Bob pokes his head out nervously. Everyone in the audience claps and cheers when they see him.  
  
Almost immediately he closes the door again.  
  
Camera CUTS into the interior of his apartment where Matrix, and Ray are sitting on the couch. They're not paying attention to him, eating popcorn and watching the TV.  
  
MATRIX: Will you quit Bob? What are you doing?  
  
BOB: I'm always thinking that OTHER Bob is going to pop out somewhere…  
  
Ray doesn't say anything. He keeps watching the TV. Matrix looks at him.  
  
MATRIX: Can't you talk yet? I thought the only reason you didn't in Season IV was because your voice actor didn't come back.  
  
Ray just looks at him forlornly. Bob starts pacing the room.  
  
BOB: I really think we should do something about our Megabyte pest-control problem. He's already taken over the PO, he can be ANYWHERE now. What do we do?  
  
MATRIX: He hasn't done anything yet. I say we watch the Reboot marathon until he does something.  
  
BOB: There's a Reboot marathon? About us?  
  
He looks at the TV where a one binome is standing in front of the camera, dressed to look like Bob with a very unconvincing silver wig.  
  
BOB-BINOME: This is bad. This is very bad!  
  
Ray points and laughs, but no noise comes out of his mouth. The others stare at him.  
  
MATRIX: That's just not normal. (turns back to Bob) Look, right now Megabyte is in the PO. Let's not worry about another Bob running around and concentrate on other more important things…like possibly vacating the system.  
  
Ray points at the TV screen and laughs soundlessly again. The others stare and Matrix shivers.  
  
MATRIX: I'm moving over HERE to THIS side of the ROOM…  
  
  
  
  
  
The camera cuts away from Bob's apartment and flies over Mainframe again toward the Principal Office. It cuts in through a window to the Control Room where Megabyte is standing in front of Computer Console. No one else is in the room except Phong, who's lying unconscious on the floor. Well…and there's Whelman, but he's lying motionless, infected.  
  
MEGABYTE: Hm…what does THIS button do?  
  
HE presses the button, and a window pops up. He grins sinisterly.  
  
MEGABYTE: Ooh, look at what I came up with! Energy codes to all the citizens of Mainframe…  
  
On the floor by his feet Phong struggles back into consciousness.  
  
PHONG: (weakly) No…don't…  
  
MEGABYTE: Oh DO shut up.  
  
He shoves him away with his foot and taps another button.  
  
MEGABYTE: Let's see…I have everyone's codes at my fingertips! What to do…what to do… (he trails off, noticing something.) Hey…I don't see Hexadecimal anywhere in here…  
  
  
  
CUT to the exterior view of DOT'S DINER. CUT to in the interior where Dot is sitting at the counter, draining her sorrows in alcoholic energy shakes. Mouse is on the other side of the counter, and AndrAIa is falling asleep at one of the booths.  
  
DOT: (hunched over the counter, practically falling into her drink. Her speech is slurred) You know what Rat…I mean Mouse…  
  
MOUSE: (slightly irritated.) What?  
  
DOT: You're my fest briend, you know that? Yeah, I think you are. You tell me what to do all the time.  
  
MOUSE: Maybe you should cut back on the drinks-  
  
DOT: I mean, isn't it so funny that you and Bob were sorta once together?  
  
Dot starts cracking up after she says this, even though there isn't an ounce of funny in what she said. She doubles over, laughing, slapping the counter. Mouse stares at her and takes the drink away, dumping it in the sink. AndrAIa stirs from her perch on the booth table.  
  
ANDRAIA: What's so funny? I don't get it…  
  
Dot finally manages to contain herself and reaches for the glass. It takes her awhile to figure out it's not there anymore.  
  
DOT: You know what? (chuckles as she sways unbalanced on the stool) Megabyte is a real stupid idiot. I think we should get him back for what he did- marry me.  
  
MOUSE: He was an idiot for trying to marry you?  
  
She starts laughing. Dot doesn't get it, but laughs anyway.  
  
DOT: Yeah…sure…  
  
Suddenly she falls forward, her head plunking down on the top of the counter, out cold. Mouse, expecting this, throws her towel down.  
  
MOUSE: AndrAIa, wake up. Time to take Dot home. She's passed out.  
  
ANDRAIA: Already? That was only her first glass.  
  
  
  
CUT back to the interior of the PO where Megabyte is still busy at the control panel. The Audience isn't quite sure what's happened to Enzo yet.  
  
MEGABYTE: (sinister laughter) ahahahaha! Codes to all the citizens of Mainframe! Finally I can re-take over this system and move on the Super Computer!  
  
At that moment Enzo comes back into the room, zipping up his pants, a toilet flushing in the background. Megabyte doesn't even notice as he continues going through the files.  
  
ENZO: You'll never get away with this!  
  
MEGABYTE: Watch me, I seem to be right at this very moment.  
  
ENZO: Oh…well…then I'll stop you!  
  
MEGABYTE: Don't make me laugh.  
  
ENZO: When Bob gets here, he'll delete you!  
  
MEGABYTE: Kid, Bob had many chances to delete me before, and I'm still here.  
  
ENZO: Yeah will this time…he will.  
  
Megabyte frowns at him.  
  
MEGABYTE: You know what? You're annoying me. Go away.  
  
ENZO: But I'm your hostage!  
  
MEGABYTE: Yes, see that's where I'm undecided. I want to infect you, but then that would be just too easy. It's much more fun to watch you quiver and shake. It also gives Bob something to be fighting for. But every passing nano makes me want to just infect you and be through with it. Maybe I'd get some peace and quiet.  
  
ENZO: So then why don't you infect me? You think you're all that and a bag of chips- well I don't see you doing anything!  
  
MEGABYTE: Don't tempt me. I'll do it.  
  
ENZO: Then do it!  
  
MEGABYTE: All right then, I WILL!  
  
Enzo leaps back.  
  
ENZO: Kidding! I was just kidding!  
  
Megabyte makes a snarling sound and moves back to whatever it was that he was doing. Enzo watches him, then plunks down beside Phong, crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip.  
  
There's a weird silence as music takes over the screen. Computer pans to one of the vidwindows directed to show them what's outside the PO. Megabyte is preoccupied with something else and doesn't notice the OWL flying past the window.  
  
ENZO: You know Megabreath-  
  
MEGABYTE: Ah yes, the much cherished nickname-  
  
ENZO: What are you going to do now? We're all trapped in here.  
  
MEGABYTE: Correction. YOU'RE trapped here. I can leave whenever I want.  
  
ENZO: Then why don't you?  
  
MEGABYTE: Because I'm creating a sinister plan that I will be needing once I leave this place.  
  
ENZO: You didn't do all the planning when you were in the web?  
  
MEGABYTE: Well technically…yes I did. I just didn't get much farther than the 'marry Dot' part.  
  
ENZO: Did you WANT to marry Dot?  
  
MEGABYTE: I was willing to do anything.  
  
ENZO: But did you WANT to?  
  
MEGABYTE: Wanting to marry Dot had nothing to do with it. I did what I had to.  
  
ENZO: But there must have been many other options- and you still didn't answer my question- DID YOU WANT TO MARRY DOT???!!!  
  
MEGABYTE: (leaping up) OF COURSE NOT! YOU THINK I LIKED HAVING TO DO THAT?  
  
ENZO: (Also stands up) THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ATTACK ONCE YOU CAME BACK TO MAINFRAME? WHY GO THROUGH ALL THESE LENGTHS?!  
  
There's a long silence. Megabyte is obviously thinking.  
  
MEGABYTE: I DID IT TO GAIN THEIR TRUST!  
  
ENZO: Oh yeah sure, gain our trust. Two Bobs running around, one coming FROM THE WEB and all. Poor Dot, she was delirious before you even came. That was probably why she accepted you. OH, AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GAIN OUR TRUST AS FAR AS MARRYING DOT!! THAT MUSTA BEEN A HIGH POINT IN YOUR PLAN!  
  
MEGABYTE: Are you accusing me of wanting to marry Dot?  
  
ENZO: Uh…yeah, I think so!  
  
MEGABYTE: SIT DOWN, BE QUIET, AND LET ME DO MY PLANNING SO THAT I CAN DELETE YOU IN A MORE BOB-ORIENTED PLACE!!!  
  
Enzo automatically shuts his mouth and sits down promptly on the floor. Megabyte gives him a nasty look and turns back to the console.  
  
Enzo looks about him miserably. Phong is still lying unconscious beside him.  
  
OUT OF NOWHERE, a snowy owl flutters down onto Enzo's shoulder. He looks up in surprise, then around him to see how the owl must have gotten in. There's no opening. That's when he notices an envelope tucked in the owl's beak. The TINKLING MUSIC starts up again.  
  
Enzo takes the envelope and opens it, breaking the waxy seal keeping it closed. He takes out a long piece of paper.  
  
ENZO: (whispering) "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Super Computer's School of Guardians and Keytools. Enclosed is a list of items you will need before term, and we will hope to see you soon."  
  
He looks at the owl in amazement.  
  
ENZO: Wow!  
  
Megabyte hears him, but misreads the awe in Enzo's voice.  
  
MEGABYTE: Yes, I know, I do know what I'm doing with this thing, don't I? (gloats)  
  
Enzo ignores him and notices something else written at the bottom of the page. He grins.  
  
ENZO: (reading) "Instructions to get out of the PO."  
  
Excitedly he gathers his things and keeps the owl on his shoulder.  
  
ENZO: Well Megabyte, looks like I'm off. See ya later.  
  
MEGABYTE: (chuckles, doesn't even look at him) Sure, whatever you say. There's no way you can get out.  
  
ENZO: Okay, bye!  
  
He leaves the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
SCENE: Changes to Bob's Apartment. EVERYONE is there, meaning Dot, Mouse, and AndrAIa have joined Matrix, Ray, and Bob. Mike is running around.  
  
Dot's passed out on the couch. Ray's sitting next to her, still watching TV, and Bob is once again pacing the room. The others are crowded around the other couch, watching TV with Ray. Every now and then they start laughing. Ray laughs with them and points, but no one can hear it.  
  
BOB: WHAT ARE WE DOING JUST HANGING AROUND HERE!??? WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!  
  
Everyone looks at him.  
  
ANDRAIA: Okay…what do you want to do?  
  
MOUSE: I'm up for Go Fish! (looks at AndrAIa and snickers)  
  
BOB: That's not really what I meant. What do we do about Bob 2- I mean Megabyte?  
  
MATRIX: The CPU's have the PO surrounded and so far MG's behaving LP. If we lighten up with the FOPS and get out ASAP, we'll be able to NLF MG before you can say TTFN and be home to watch NBC on TV.  
  
BOB: Yes, and doesn't that mean anything to you guys?  
  
MOUSE: Uh…not really…  
  
ANDRAIA: Go Fish!  
  
Bob is starting to look even more desperate than before.  
  
BOB: Fine! Then I'll do this myself!  
  
He turns and pops up a Vidwindow. Megabyte's face is seen on it.  
  
BOB: Megabyte!  
  
Megabyte looks up, startled, but smiles.  
  
MEGABYTE: Ah, Bob. I've been waiting for you to contact me. Really, you're falling behind your normal standards.  
  
BOB: Where's ENZO!??  
  
MEGABYTE: Right here- (looks around) Oh. Hm. Well he WAS right here, apparently he's not here anymore.  
  
BOB: What did you do with him?  
  
MEGABYTE: I have no clue. I could've deleted him without knowing- I AM getting more powerful you know…Or maybe he just went somewhere.  
  
BOB: I thought you were trapped inside.  
  
MEGABYTE: Correction Bob. And I pointed this out to Enzo too. I'M not trapped in. HE and the others are…well were…I don't know where Enzo went and frankly I don't care anymore. I've come up with a much BETTER PLAN!!!  
  
BOB: So where could he be?  
  
In the background behind Bob, the door opens and Enzo runs in, the owl still on his shoulder.  
  
ENZO: Hi everyone! Sorry for coming and going like this but I gotta pack up-  
  
He disappears in another room. Bob doesn't even notice, and neither do the others, who were laughing hysterically at something on TV.  
  
MEGABYTE: (answering Bob, but seeing Enzo in the background.) I have no clue, Bob.  
  
BOB: He's gotta be SOMEWHERE!  
  
MEGABYTE: Maybe he's…oh I don't know. Running down the street. Heading for the diner. Yeah that's it. (smile forming.) Check the diner.  
  
Enzo runs back into the background, this time carrying a huge suitcase. He's wearing a paper cone hat on his hand and the owl is still sitting on his shoulder.  
  
ENZO: Bye everyone! See you next year!  
  
He runs out the door and slams it shut. Meanwhile Bob is sighing with relief.  
  
BOB: Maybe you're right Megabyte. Thanks. I'll check the Diner.  
  
MEGABYTE: No problem. Now if you don't mind, I must work on my plan to taking over the Net. Please don't bother me again until I'm finished. In fact, I'll contact YOU and let you know so you don't have to hang in suspense. Good?  
  
Bob nods. Vidwindow hangs up and he turns to the others.  
  
BOB: OK! SOMEONE WAKE DOT UP- Dot, Ray, and I will check out the diner. Matrix, Mouse, and AndrAIa, you guys are going out to the CPUs and fulfilling Matrix's plan that he said earlier. Megabyte will be deleted in no time!  
  
MOUSE: But Bob…I didn't really catch what his plan was…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
